


Pure Rukh

by MizukixTsukiyomi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukixTsukiyomi/pseuds/MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: A whole different world, culture, and war is presented to the miko after being sent away from her friends. But perhaps she had a different purpose in the world where people where corrupted by greed, hate, and loneliness. Her duty to light the darkness in people's heart and guide a certain magi in wisdom.





	Pure Rukh

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!

"I see…so you are heading to your hometown, Morgiana?" the miko turned to look at the younger teen by her right. The pink haired girl nodded as she held onto her belongings.

"Yeah, I want to be able to help my people just like you and Aladdin set me free," she blushed upon seeing the miko's smile. "And I want to repay Aladdin and you, Kagome-san."

Kagome blinked at her modest behavior. She knew the girl was innocent at heart, but she had witnessed the girl's kicks and that was something no one should become an enemy to. The miko placed her hand on the girl's head: "Morgiana-chan, I already told you, I did it because I wanted to. There is nothing to repay. In fact, your company right now is enough for us, right, Aladdin-kun?" Kagome turned to see the shorter blue haired boy to her left.

He was smiling, carrying his golden flute behind his back. Aladdin nodded, turning with a smile of his own: "Onee-san is right! There is nothing to repay, Mor!"

Kagome chuckled, hanging onto her yellow worn out backpack. She was surprised when the two younger friends had accepted her into the journey. When she was found by a caravan, Morgiana had been in the group helping. She was found unconscious in the desert with only a few wooden broken planks on the deserted area. Morgiana had taken her in with her two 'bosses', Sahsa and Leila. Both were a bit skeptical at first, but Kagome explained that she really had no idea where she was.

Kagome was not sure how it happened, but she figured that the caravan and Morgiana believed her due to her clothing and distinct accent. It only took a few days for her to be accepted and given tasks to help the caravan and only in those few days for Kagome to learn about Morgiana being a former slave. After having been put in a cell along with Morgiana by the Nadja brothers, they easily escaped thanks to Morgiana's strength in her legs and Kagome being able to get the keys from Fatima. They were able to free the other slaves and before they knew it, Aladdin called them over to help.

They decided to head to Balbadd, all three with different goals but all three loving each other's company.

Kagome was unsure what time she was in or what country to be exact. If slaves were still in existent, she could only conclude that the area was full of issues. All she could remember before being sent here was seeing Inuyasha and her friends happily yelling in victory over the defeat of the hanyou, Naraku. All that was left was to put the last shard into the Shikon no Tama.

But the moment she had done that, she found herself surrounded by the familiar well colors that were beginning to send her off along with the distant cries and yells of her friends that tried to reach of her.

Kagome shook her head, already feeling herself spacing out on past thoughts. She wanted to find a way home and she had to move forward in order to do so. But she was grateful that the heavens had crossed her path along with Aladdin's and Morgiana's. Both kids were sweet and innocent. Especially the blue haired kid. His enthusiasm to make friends brought joy to her.

"I cannot wait to introduce you to Alibaba-kun, onee-san!" Aladdin rested his hands behind his head while the three stopped in their tracks.

"I am sure we will see him soon, if we take this road," Morgiana pointed ahead in the direction of the road into the forest.

"Alibaba?" questioned Kagome.

"He is my close friend!" she watched as the smile stretched on Aladdin's lips. "You will love him!"

Kagome chuckled, "I am sure I will."

Aladdin turned around, only to come into the view of a male fully naked with a tree leaf covering his lower "region". His arms were spread wide to the sides along with an "innocent" smile. All he could tell was that this guy with long purple hair was a stranger and weird one at that.

"Hey, you guys."

Catching the attention of the females, they turned to the same view.

"Nice weather today, huh?" the male spoke to them again.

Both Morgiana's and Aladdin's eyes expanded at the sight. Aladdin stretched his hand out in front of the girls: "L-Look out, Mor! Onee-chan! Get back!"

"I-It is alright! Just leave this to me!" Morgiana got into stance, ready to attack if she needed to.

"B-But he might be a monster!" exclaimed Aladdin.

"I'm not! Just hear me out, okay?"

The miko quickly stood protectively in front of the duo, glaring at the naked male: "Hentai!" she quickly swung her backpack onto the side of his head, bringing him down from the unexpected attack. She watched as the male knocked out onto the ground, making both Aladdin and Morgiana sneak a peek at the mysterious person.

"What kind of guy shows up fully naked in front of children?" Kagome sighed heavily. "Seriously…what place is this?"

"P-Please…just hear me out…!"

All three froze in place, hearing him slowly stand up. He quickly got into his defensive position at seeing the miko ready to swing again.

"I am not a bad guy!" The male quickly guarded his face. "Look! No harm! No weapons! Believe me!"

Kagome slowly retreated her backpack, staring at the male but soon realized the extent of his skin showing out to the public. Blushing, she quickly looked away: "A-Aladdin…do you have any clothes for him?"

"Huh?"

* * *

 

"Thanks for lending me these clothes, Aladdin." The male sat on a nearby rock around the camp fire they made. Kagome could not help but feel relieved that he was covered – somewhat.

The shorts that belong to Aladdin almost fit the male into underwear. She sighed heavily at seeing the cropped cardigan on his shoulders. He looked like a giant in doll clothing. The miko handed a cup of water to the pink haired teen. She was turned away shyly from the view of the male.

"My name is Sin," he introduced himself, resting his elbows onto his thighs. "I got cleaned out by some bandits on my way to Balbadd."

"I see…," nodded Aladdin.

Kagome took the boulder opposite from the purple haired male and rested her cup on her lap. She felt his gaze on hers and only counterattacked with a light blush. The miko slowly looked down at her lap: "I-I'm sorry for hitting you without knowing your situation. We tend to get…protective with strangers."

"Onee-chan is right," smiled Aladdin. "We have been crossing the desert and other parts so I guess we get paranoid about danger."

"Ah, so you have all crossed the desert?" smiled Sin.

"Hai!" Aladdin raised his hand with excitement. "I've made it from the Hokutenzan Plainns to the Central Desert. I saw so many unusual plants and animals along the way!"

"Good for you," Sin shifted the twigs that burned inside the flame with another stick. "That sense of euphoria from coming upon unknown lands and knowledge. The confidence that comes from opening up paths, the experience, and the bond between friends you would risk your life for…adventures are great. It is truly every man's dream."

Kagome and Morgiana jumped slightly from the sudden stand the smaller male took. They could see the excitement now burning into Aladdin's eyes as he spoke.

"I get it! I get it how you feel, oji-san!"

Sin nodded, "not only that. One of the perks of going on a journey is meeting sweet young girls like you two." His eyes shifted from a shy Morgiana to the miko. She was not seeing things but this male continued to stare at her for long seconds that almost seemed like minutes. "What are you doing with these two kids?" He asked her.

"Me?" Kagome came to point at herself.

"Are you out on an adventure as well? Or do you have a different purpose?"

Kagome knew she could not give her story out. She had not even told Morgiana or Aladdin about herself yet. She shifted her eyes down once again to her cup of water. All eyes were glued onto her and she knew that Sin was waiting for her answer.

Kagome opened her mouth slightly, ready to connect any words she could for an answer, but stopped as she noticed Morgiana standing and smelling the air with closed sight.

"The smell of the ocean…," she whispered.

Sin smiled, shifting his gaze to Morgiana. "You should be able to see it beyond that hill."

Both Morgiana and Aladdin quickly ran up the hill, making Kagome quickly place her cup down on the ground. "W-Wait! You two!" She stood from her spot and reached out for friends.

"Let the kids go out and see," Sin placed his hand on the miko's shoulder, making her eyes glide up to his height. "There is no danger up ahead on this hill."

Kagome blinked and gave him a bored look, "says the one who just got robbed from thieves."

"Well…". He chuckled nervously; he shook his head, "well, do not mind me. I guess I was an easy target and especially because I was out alone. Now, if a woman was with me in my travels, I would not go or give without a fight."

Was he flirting? Oh he was definitely flirting.

Kagome touched his hand, surprising him in the process. She pushed his hand away, "um, I am sure that woman would have to fear for her life seeing that you let yourself be completely naked during the process of this stealing." She followed behind the two and noticed the sight in front of them.

It was the city they had been looking for and now it was only a few feet away.

"This is…," whispered Aladdin.

"Balbadd…," finished Morgiana.

"Yes," smiled Sin, coming to stand behind the miko. "This is the great coastal nation made up of several hundred islands, big and small, with this port city as its capital…the Kingdom of Balbadd."

_'Kingdom, huh? I need to learn more about this world if I have any means of going back. Perhaps find a well in this capital could be the door to my home…,'_ Kagome looked at the small and tall architectures in the kingdom, surprised that in her life she had seen the Feudal Era of Japan and now this whole different country and dimension and she was not even twenty yet.

She sighed mentally, _'And now we have this weird male in the group who is hitting on me. I need to get away from him…'._

* * *

 

"You'll be safe here!" Sin smiled big as he presented the three a 'hotel' looking place after giving them a tour of the kingdom. Kagome was surprised she had seen the 'middle-class' looking areas and suddenly the poor class. She felt bad and wanted to help. She figured it was part of her miko blood within that felt the need to help those in sorrow, pain, and emotional distress.

"It is the finest luxury hotel in the country, where I always stay!" Sin's smirk widened.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, _'h-hotel…really?''._ She quickly shook her head, "w-wait! Sin-san, we cannot afford a place like this. We do not have enough money!"

"I'll foot the bill," he smiled. "You three can stay here as long as you like."

Kagome was left in blinks, surprised that a stranger was actually doing this for them.

"Wow! Thanks, oji-san!" smiled Aladdin. "You're really rich, then, huh?"

Sin's laugh traced as he went up the stairs to enter the hotel only for bodyguards to quickly block his entrance and path with spears.

"Who the hell are you, shady bastard!?"

"Huh? What is so shady about me?" blinked Sin, seeing that they really were not letting him in.

"Come on, you are obviously shady!" the bodyguard shouted back.

Kagome sighed heavily, "really…this guy is like a label of trouble and oblivious."

"Hold on." All eyes went over to see a male with white hair wearing a green fabric over his head coming to them. The miko noticed the other male behind him. His features same as Morgiana's yet his expression held confidence.

Her eyes glided to see the sheepish smile on Sin's lips.

* * *

 

"Our master has inconvenienced you," spoke the male with silver hair. "Just as our master said, you can leave the bill for your lodgings to us."

Kagome stood behind Morgian and Aladdin, watching as the three mysterious males only expressed their gratitude in 'saving' their master. Aladdin's smile expanded, "a-arigatou, onii-san subordinates!"

Morgiana came to bow on a ninety degree angle along with the miko doing a slight bow of her own. She was unsure of placing her full trust on them, but they were willing to give them a place to sleep and eat.

"All right," the silver haired male turned around and began to push Sin away, "as for you, do something about those unseemly clothes!"

Sin looked over his shoulder, waving his farewell, "see ya, Aladdin and Morgiana! Also, miss! Why don't we have dinner together later?"

Aladdin and Morgiana faced the miko in confusion and noticed the slight blush and glare. Was she flattered? Or angry?

"Ne, ne! Onee-san? Does oji-san like you?" blinked Aladdin.

"I hope not…," she sighed. "He did not make a very first good impression. I saw too much at our first meeting…" shaking her head slightly, she walked forward. "Come on, let us go to our room."

* * *

 

"Surprised, huh?" smiled Sinbad, sitting on a chair and facing one of his subordinates. He adjusted his sleeve while speaking. "To think that she is a Fanalis just like you."

"Yes," replied the taller male. His eyes blinked slightly before making his way forward. "Well, it is quite unusual."

"By the way, Sin, surely you were not robbed of all your luggage, were you?" Ja'far turned to face his master, watching as the purple haired male still kept that sheepish grin.

"I was robbed," he replied without a moment of hesitation.

Ja'far quickly made his way to stand in front of the stupid king, his eyebrow twitching at his lack of care. "Not just your clothes, but…all your equipment, as well?"

Sin raised his hand to his head, scratching it lightly knowing he was going to get a scolding. "They took every last thing."

Ja'far quickly grabbed him by the neck, angry that he still kept that smile glued on. "Did you forget what that was!?"

"It's cool, it's cool," laughed Sin. "I'll find a way somehow so just leave it to me!"

"Really! Just when are you going to awaken to your responsibilities as king?" Ja'far sighed, shaking his head in the process. "You are our master of our nation, Sindria!"

"Don't worry so much!" Sinbad shook his head, resting it on his knuckles. "Besides, I am far more interested in the people I just met."

"Met? You mean the kids that you brought here?" blinked Ja'far.

"Hm, although we know one is a Fanalis, it makes me wonder what the other two are. They have been traveling from far lands so I am only curious on their goals," Sinbad looked away into the windows, remembering the black haired female that seemed to hold more mystery than a dungeon. A hidden smirk appeared on his lips knowing he wanted to keep the boy Aladdin and the girl for closer observation.

* * *

 

"Wow!" Aladdin's eyes glowed with the sight of the room they were given the moment the maid had shown them the way. The boy quickly ran into the luxurious room and twirled in joy. "This is an awesome room, huh?"

Morgiana looked around, surprised herself on the size of the room. Never in her life had she been able to enjoy such a luxury. Kagome smiled, watching as Aladdin jumped on the bed and made himself comfortable.

Turning to face the maid, Kagome sent her a genuine smile: "Thank you for showing us to our room."

"It was my pleasure," the young brown haired maid bowed slightly and began to slowly close the door.

"Oh, hold on," Kagome stopped her from leaving and blinked. "I have a question to ask."

"Hmm?"

"The ships going to the Dark Continent," Kagome figured she should ask about the transportation for herself and the other two children, seeing that they were wanting to know as well, "where can you go to board them?"

"Dark?" blinked the maid. "Ah, you mean the ships heading south, right? If that is what you mean, then you should know that it is difficult at this time."

"Huh?" Aladdin sat from his comfort, hearing the conversation.

"You see…," the maid's eyes dropped to the side, "the ships cannot leave with the Fog Troupe here."

"The Fog…Troupe?" blinked Aladdin.

The maid nodded, closing the door behind her and walked over to the trio sitting on the beds. "Yes. This city is often covered by fog and recently a band of thieves have started appearing under cover of this fog. Rumor has it that they have acquired magical weapons and now they have become a major anti-government force that even the military cannot handle."

"An anti-government force?" repeated Kagome, raising an eyebrow. The miko was still trying to get used to the world's different structure of things seeing that demons and lords were quite different here. It seemed that politics were more of an issue here.

"They mainly attack only rich noble men and their mansions and government trading ships…," continued the maid. "And because they hand out the money and goods they have stolen, there are also people who view them as heroes."

Morgiana's eyes shifted to stare at the maid and blinked questioningly. "You mean they are chivalrous thieves?"

"Quite the ironic name," Kagome's head turned and dropped to stare at the floor. With the troupe creating trouble, they were pretty much stuck here until the chaos was settled.

"A man had appeared to the troupe and ever since he was placed as leader, the turmoil has been escalating," the maid sighed – tiredly.

"A man?" whispered Aladdin. "New leader…".

The maid nodded, "yes, his name is Alibaba."

Aladdin's attention was caught, surprised by the name. The miko looked over at the blue haired boy and lowered her eyebrow worriedly. _'Alibaba?'_ she questioned herself, remembering the name Aladdin and Morgiana had mentioned to her.

"He is known as _'Alibaba the Wonder'_."

* * *

 

Aladdin and Morgiana eyed and awed the grilled fish in front of them on the plate. They had never seen a big fish on a table for themselves. After being taken to their room, the maid had given them an explanation of the current chaos in the kingdom.

Kagome had taken note of the Fog Troupe and the reasons why the kingdom had ceased their current trades with neighboring kingdoms or even letting ships to come and go. She had heard the name 'Alibaba', but Aladdin quickly disregarded as a coincidence. From her experience, there was no such thing as one and everything had a reason to it.

_'But could that mean…there is a reason I am here?'_ she gave herself a mental sigh before hearing Sin's words.

"Don't be shy – help yourselves! This is a Balbadd specialty…an herb-baked Eumera sea bream!" He smiled at seeing the children's faces on the luxurious food. After he had returned with his affairs with the current king of Balbadd, he had knocked on their door to invite them for that dinner. He was greeted with the miko opening the door and quickly closing it at seeing his smile. With much effort, he was able to convince them to come and eat.

They were outside on the balcony restaurant of the hotel, looking out into the city as Sin had taken a seat in front of the three while his two subordinates stood behind him.

Sin watched with joy as the children ate, with the exception of the miko. "Come to think of it, I have not introduced you to my subordinates yet, huh? This is Ja'far and this is Masrur." Sin turned his face to eye the pink haired girl: "Morgiana, Masrur here is a Fanalis. So are you, right? You have the exact same eyes. Both of you…"

Kagome looked up to stare at Masrur's eyes and came to realize the connection he was talking about. Both did look like. She watched as Aladdin and Morgiana stood and took Masrur to the side and began to talk to him, leaving her with Sinbad and Ja'far.

"Hm, Higurashi-san, was it?" smiled Sinbad. "What brings you out here with these two children?"

Kagome placed her cup of water down onto the table, "I…am trying to find my way back home."

"Back home? And where would that be, Higurashi-san?" he questioned.

"Far from here," she quickly replied, knowing that he was going to ask. She noticed his eyes observing her behavior.

"Well, that might be a problem if you are trying to get to your home, Higurashi-san," Ja'far spoke as he sat on the empty chair beside her.

She thanked him in her head for interrupting their conversation knowing that Sinbad was going to try to get more out of her. She looked at the man beside her and blinked, "is it because of the Fog Troupe?"

"Oh? You know about them?" asked Sinbad.

"The maid that led us to our room explained the current situation in this kingdom. Seems like they are creating trouble yet helping those in need."

Ja'far nodded and looked over at Sinbad, "so, what is the plan? Making such a rash promise when we do not even have our equipment!"

Sinbad shrugged with a smile, "I will find a way somehow. When I established Sindria, I learned a lot about trading from the former king of Balbadd. He is dead now…but I will not stand by and let this country sink into the flames of war."

Kagome was secretly awed by his words. Although he seemed weird and overly confident, he held wisdom and kindness. She could see his pure aura surrounding him entirely. Why did he care so much for this country or the trade alone? But he had said he met the former king of this kingdom. Was he that high in status? Kagome opened her lips, ready to ask of his connection or who he was but stopped watching as Aladdin was ready to blow on his flute.

She quickly stood from her seat, "A-Aladdin-kun! Not here! Wait!" The sound of his flute echoed as a ginormous blue arm and hand came out from the musical instrument, making Ja'far spit out his tea. Sinbad noticed his change in behavior and turned with a scream at the sight of a huge headless body.

"A-Aladdin…so you are a magi, too?" he questioned him.

"Too?" he questioned. "Oji-san, do you know other magis?"

Kagome was quickly scooped into a hug by the Djiin, letting Aladdin chuckled at the affection his friend had for the girl had he had introduced him to her. Sinbad watched the interaction and smiled.

"Oji-san, who are you, exactly?" Aladdin could not help but ask.

Sin turned around to face the kids, "I am Sinbad."

He was presented with a confused look on both Aladdin's and Morgiana's face. He blinked: "Huh?" He turned around to face the miko and noticed her blank expression. "Y-You don't know about me?"

"Nope," she replied.

"Like the adventures of Sinbad?"

"Nope."

"The man of numerous journeys and sea voyages, whose adventures span the Seven Seas of the world, who has captured seven dungeons, and established his own country! The master of seven Djinns, conqueror of the Seven Seas that is who Sinbad is!"

"Nope."

Aladdin's eyes sparkled at his own explanation, "t-that's amazing…isn't it? I don't really get it, but…"

Sinbad could not help but feel dumbfounded that he and the miko had no idea who he was. At least the child faked his excitement but the woman are pure honest. He looked at Aladdin: "You don't get it? But you are magi…"

Kagome sighed: "Sin-san, I mean, Sinbad-san, I am afraid Aladdin-kun does not know what a magi is. None of us do."

"Oji-san, what is a magi?" Aladdin looked up at the man.

"Hmm, one thing I could say is," he pointed to the Djinn behind him holding Kagome into a hug, "is that this means you are magi. To generate enough magoi to effortlessly keep a Djinn materialized. Magoi is the energy created by the Rukh. Ordinary humans can only use the Rukh that is inside them, but a magi also has unlimited use of the energy created by other beings. You are beloved by the Rukh…" Sinbad smiled. "Man, magis are seriously amazing!"

"Ah you mean those golden butterfly looking things?" blinked Kagome, catching the king's attention. Sinband turned to her question and blinked.

"Ah! Oji-san! Those Rukh like to fly around onee-san…does that mean she is a magi, too?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" questioned Ja'far.

"Those Rukh things like to be around Kagome-san and they actually turn pink when she touches them," explained Morgiana.

"They turn pink?" Sinbad eyes the miko, making her jump at his keen eyes on her. Before turning his attention back to the magi, he lifted an eyebrow: "I will need to see this later, but since you are so amazing, Aladdin, I have a favor to ask of you…"

"What is it?"

Sinbad gave him a smile once again, "will you help me capture the thieves who have thrown this country into an uproar?"

"H-Hey…," Ja'far grabbed Sinbad's arm, catching his immediate attention, "are you seriously going to involve these children?"

"What's the problem?" Sinbad crossed his arms. "Aladdin's a magi."

"And a child," Kagome gave the Ugo, the Djinn, a signal to put her down and faced the king. "You cannot possibly think on putting his life in danger."

Sinbad turned back to the miko: "He has enough powers to have been chosen by fate." He chuckled under his breath. "Besides, I do not have a single metal vessel."

"And whose fault is that!?" exclaimed Ja'far.

"What should we do, Mor?" asked Aladdin.

"I…want to cross over to the Dark Continent," she whispered lowly to them. "If we defeat the Fog Troupe, will that clear the way for the ships to set sail?"

She received a nod from the king, "that is the reason why we came here."

"What do you think, Kagome-san?" Morgiana's eyes landed on the miko, seeing her worry for them.

Kagome wanted to keep them safe and out of danger, but she knew these kids had their goals and dreams and it seemed that the only way to accomplish that was to get the actual problem away with their own hands. Sighing, she placed her hand on her hip: "I will help, but if you two are in danger, I will pull you out of this king's scheme."

"And if we accomplish our goal, I will help you get back home, Higurashi-san," Sinbad turned to smile at the miko.

"Huh?"

"Consider it a deal. If this problem gets solved, I will do everything in my power to get you back home where you belong. But for now," he placed his hands on Kagome's shoulder and began to push her away, "you can stay at the hotel. I cannot have you nor Morgiana get hurt."

Kagome quickly stopped his pushing and faced him. Tip toeing to his height, she glared at the king: "I will fight and protect Aladdin and Morgiana."

Sinbad quickly flinched seeing the anger flare from her eyes and slowly retreated, "h-hai…ma'am."

* * *

 

"The fog is starting to roll in…," Kagome sighed in the alley, watching as the night had fully taken over the sky. Her eyes landed on the small magi beside her, watching his eyes drop in worry. After hearing discussing a plan with Sinbad in his quarters, she could tell his mind was on that of his friend's.

Even after Aladdin had shrugged it off as a mere coincidence, the boy had been hesitant and silent on the whole topic. Yet…he was more than willing to catch the Fog Troupe because he knew that it was the only way to move forward.

"I'm glad that you three came," Ja'far turned around from his spot after seeing the noble guards on their duty. He smiled at the miko: "We really do appreciate the help."

Kagome remained silent and sent him a soft smile, although she herself was worried over the whole situation.

"I…still don't understand what the right thing to do is…," whispered Aladdin, catching their attentions.

"Aladdin-kun…," Kagome's eyes narrowed down; concerned over her friend.

"But I have come all this way because I want to see my precious friend," he continued. "I'll do anything to see him! I'll even capture a bandit or two!"

_'Do…anything…,'_ Kagome's attention roamed to stare ahead at the thick fog increasing in size. _'Anything to see them again is exactly what our mind sets have to be.'_

Ja'far nodded at his strong reply: "That is a good answer."

"Um…,"Morgiana stepped forward, "is it only Sinbad-san and Masrur-san guarding the other side?"

"Rest assured," answered Ja'far, "even if he rots, he is not known as the Conqueror of the Seven Seas for nothing!"

Kagome scoffed, remembering the boasting the purple haired lord was giving off after his introduction. She crossed her arms and looked away, "or so he brags."

* * *

 

"Achoo!"

Masrur turned at the sneeze coming from his master. He watched Sinbad rub his arms, "it gets chilly at night, huh?"

"Yes, it does," replied Masrur, turning back around with a red lantern in hand and walked further into their spot.

"Baka! Stand still!" exclaimed Sinbad, walking after him in the fog. He stood behind him and pulled him closer to block off the chill in the night hitting his body.

"Please don't use me as a windshield!" glared Masrur, feeling the pull from his master.

"Hey! You two!"

Both men looked up seeing a grumpy older male eating with two women at his side from a window.

"Quit your yapping and guard this place properly!" he shouted to them. "Having a mere two guards because the military is short-handed…I am so anxious that I can't even eat my dinner!"

"But he is eating, isn't he?" whispered Sinbad while rubbing his arms for warmth. "Such a privileged man…"

Their attentions were drawn to the side, watching a woman's figure appearing closer and closer from the fog. In her arms she held a bundler wrapped in a torn and worn out cloth. Her body was weak and both men could tell that she probably had not eaten in days. Her walk was slow and it seemed that it was ready to shut down at any moment.

Sinbad quickly made his way to the woman and held her by the arms. "Hey! Are you all right?"

At the sound of an unsheathed weapon, Sinbad retreated back in time to dodge a strike from her knife. They were quickly met with other similar looking people as the fog slowly revealed the groups of the poor class.

"What the…," Sinbad and Masrur stood back to back, taking in the situation.

"I have no milk to give him…," spoke the woman, her weapon extending to their target. "I need food, no matter what! If you try to stop me, I-I'll kill you!"

Sinbad's eyes widened upon seeing the baby's arm. The baby was in dire need of nutrition. Pale and bone is all he could see.

"The mongrels from the slums, huh?" spoke out the man from the window. "Here, take this and get out of my sight!" He threw the one chewed chicken drumstick and let it fall to the floor, quickly catching the desperate woman's attention.

Dropping her knife, she knelt down to the floor and came to grab to the only scrap of food she was given. Her hand was immediately grabbed by the purpled haired male and watched as he shook his head.

"There is no need to do that," he spoke softly. "The wealth of the noblemen comes from your taxes. If you don't find it worth paying, then just take back as much of it as you want! But…don't take any lives."

The group of people slowly nodded and retreated back in a run into the fog. Masrur turned, watching the desperate people running away. "You are sure about this?"

"All that we promised was to capture the Fog Troupe," Sinbad turned and walked past his subordinate. "This country may already be a lost cause…".

* * *

 

_'How on earth did it get like this!?'_ Kagome ran behind Aladdin and Morgiana, watching as colored fog accumulated more and more.

Morgiana ran ahead in her speed, her eyes set on the pink fog that continued to get thicker. The pink haired teen halted in her steps upon hearing the guards laughing and enjoying in whatever they were doing.

Aladdin walked behind her and noticed the guards continuing to laugh at each other. "They look…like they are having fun."

Kagome quickly covered their mouths and noses with each of her hands, she herself trying not to inhale the pink fog. "Aladdin-kun…Morgiana-chan… you must not breathe in this fog, you hear me?" Her eyebrows furrowed, remembering back when the Band of Seven, Mukotsu, had created a similar tactic.

The miko looked over at the pink haired girl: "Morgiana-chan, can you take us up onto the roofs?"

She received a small nod from the confused girl before she flung Aladdin up along with the miko into the air. Kagome quickly caught Aladdin up on the roof and watched as Morgiana jumped up to meet them.

"What is going on?" whispered Morgiana.

The trio looked down to the guards as they began to run in panic over the thickening of the fog.

"They appear to be stricken by hallucinations," spoke Ja'far, catching their attention from behind. His own attention drew over to the miko. "So you realized it right away? This scarlet fog…"

"It isn't made from humans," answered Kagome, slowly standing after placing Aladdin down on his feet.

Ja'far nodded to her information and looked down to the panicking guards. "It must be those mysterious powers we heard about."

The group watched as a group of people walked over to the mansion and quickly took note on the female holding a sword looking weapon with the exact same pink fog coming out from it. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in question: "That must be the source."

"Hai," Ja'far's eyes narrowed down, watching carefully as the buffer male of the group smirked and used his own weapon to slash a cut into the cement wall. In seconds, yellow fog began to erupt and crumble the wall away, creating an entrance for themselves.

"All right, let's go!" shouted Hassan. "This is the mansion of that obese pig bastard! No need to hold back!"

The group behind quickly ran inside the courtyard inside the mansion and made their way with weapons in hand. A few were quickly wrapped tight into what seemed like a red elastic rope. Kagome trailed the source up to Ja'far, his eyes tightened into a glare.

_'Since when did he have a weapon on him?'_ she questioned herself.

Ja'far tugged his wrist slightly, making them trip back.

"Is it the military!?" shouted a man captured by the rope.

"No," he replied softly. "But I do have my reasons for capturing you all."

"Damn you!" Hassan looked up, along with the female beside him as Ja'far jumped onto the ground.

Ja'far kept his grip tighten on his ropes and quickly noticed the black fog rising around him. _'What the-!?'_

Kagome gasped along with the two teens beside her. She shook her head slowly, watching as Ja'far was slowly being subdued into the ground, immobilizing him entirely.

"Is this another of their magical weapons?" grunted Ja'far, trying with every bit of his strength to break free.

"That's right."

All eyes were set on the person appearing behind the captured male within the black fog.

"It is the Black Binding Fog Sword." Kagome quickly trailed the black fog onto the man's weapon in hand. His eyes held nothing but emptiness and corruption. She gulped nervously, sensing the collision of everyone's distraught auras.

"You won't be taking another step," the male with black dreadlocks.

"Kassim!" shouted the female known as Zaynab.

"How about giving us back our comrades?" Kassim's eyebrow rose.

Kagome bit her lip, curling her fingers into her fist. "Morgiana-chan, distract them for me."

"Huh?" both Morgiana and Aladdin looked to their sides, watching as Kagome began to scan for any useful weapons.

'If I can just find a bow and arrow, I can destroy this fog!'

Morgiana nodded and jumped down, quickly making her away towards Kassim and the mysterious boy clothed behind him. Kicking men away from her route, she narrowed down her target.

"S-Something dangerous is headed your way, Kassim!" shouted Zaynab.

Kassim quickly released his fog onto the girl, catching and bringing her down onto her knees. "Ah? A brat of a girl?"

"Morg!" shouted Aladding from the roof, catching the male's, with his features hidden underneath a cloth, attention.

"Now is our chance!" shouted Kassim, trying his best to hold down the girl. "Take what you will and run!"

"Right!" shouted everyone in unison.

Kagome looked over at Aladdin, "Aladdin-kun, we can't let them escape."

The magi nodded and took out his golden flute, "I will release Ugo-kun."

Nodding back, Kagome jumped down onto the ground, rolling away before Aladdin called out his Djiin friend. The miko ran to the side, quickly noticing the boy and abandoned arrows from one the Fog Troupe's men. Grabbing them into her hand, her eyes caught sight of Aladdin standing on top of the blue Djiin.

The magi's arms extended out protectively. "I won't let you get by me!"

"Damn!" Kassim's eyes narrowed down, preparing his weapon in hand. He felt another hand placing itself onto his shoulder. Looking back, he noticed the clothed male walking by him. "What's wrong, aibou?"

"Leave this to me," he spoke softly.

Everyone watched silently as the male walked forward, stopping a few feet away from the Djiin. His hands slowly made their way onto the cloth around his face and began to unwrap them.

"Huh?" whispered Aladdin, his eyes widening slowly as he realized the familiar blonde looking hair. "A-Alibaba-kun…".

_'Alibaba?'_ Kagome looked over to the blonde haired male. _'Is this the Alibaba Aladdi-kun spoke of?'_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be appreciated! I will try to post the rest of the chapters as fast as possible! Thank you for reading!


End file.
